L'espace de quelques heures
by lagrossepo
Summary: OS. Naruto vient empêcher Sasuke d'attaquer Konoha. La passion prend le pas sur la violence, mais peu importe les progrès entre eux, Naruto doit trouver une solution pour protéger son village. / Première Fanfiction retrouvée après quelques années à dormir dans mes documents.


Ça fait des heures qu'ils combattent. Sasuke est venu anéantir Konoha et Naruto est revenu de son entrainement pour l'en empêcher. Juugo et Suigetsu ont déjà atteint le village et toutes les forces ninja de Konoha se mobilisent pour les capturer. Naruto quant à lui a intercepté Sasuke à la frontière et ils se battent maintenant dans la forêt qui ceinture Konoha. Sauf qu'ils sont tous les deux à bout de forces et à court de chakra.

Sasuke frappe encore une fois dans un kage bushin quand un second tire sur sa cheville pour le faire tomber. Au même moment, Naruto saute de la branche de l'arbre ou il était caché, fit un autre kage bushin et atterrit sur Sasuke en plaçant son kunai sous sa gorge. Le dernier kage bushin cache les yeux de Sasuke pour les maintenir fermés, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser un genjutsu ou l'amateratsu. Sentir la peau douce du brun ténébreux sous sa main le perturbe, mais il ne bouge pas, attendant que l'original fasse ce qu'il a à faire, espérant que le coup vienne vite. Mais l'attente se prolonge : Naruto reste immobile. Seul le kunai tremble, entamant la peau fragile du cou de Sasuke. Alors que les secondes, puis les minutes s'écoulent, Sasuke reprend ses forces. A tout moment il peut invoquer le Susanoo. Mais Naruto n'abaisse pas son kunai. Sasuke sent la pression sur son cou se relâcher. Aveugle, il imagine Naruto levant son kunai au-dessus de sa tête pour le frapper de toute ses forces. Son corps se tend et il attend le coup. Mais tout ce qu'il sent, se sont des lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto lui offre un baiser des plus tendres dans lequel il tente de faire passer tout son amour pour le jeune homme.

Le kage bushin enlève sa main et Sasuke peut de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Troublé, incertain, Sasuke plonge son regard dans celui du ninja blond, bouche bée. Profitant de cet état d'inattention et craignant le moment où Sasuke allait retrouver ses esprits et ses forces pour reprendre le combat là où il s'était arrêté, Naruto léche la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke et approfondit le baiser. Déconnectés de la réalité, aucun des deux n'entendent le bruit du kunai qui tombe à terre. Naruto sent Sasuke répondre à son baiser et entourer son cou de ses bras. Abasourdi, Naruto a le temps de se demander s'il a pas été plongé dans un genjutsu avant de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Sasuke.

Il le sent frissonner sous ses doigts. Il prend soin de d'écarter délicatement les pans du vêtement et contemple à loisir le torse nu de Sasuke. Soudain gêné, ce dernier sent ses joues s'empourprer, et il détourne le regard. Naruto, ému par tant de fragilité, tente de lui faire passer sa gêne en l'embrassant. Puis il lui lèche le cou, et descend le long de son torse, le parsemant ça et là de petits baisers papillons. Incroyablement excité, Naruto enlève sa veste et son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de Sasuke un corps bronzé et musclé par les entrainements au soleil. Mais lorsque, tout en lui embrassant le ventre avec douceur, Naruto lui enlève le pantalon, il devint évidant qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir excité. Il empoigna le membre de Sasuke et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Les gémissements qu'il reçoit en retour lui apportent une joie immense. Jamais même dans ses rêves les plus secrets il n'aurait imaginé faire gémir Sasuke de la sorte. Encouragé par les réactions du brun de son cœur, Naruto se penche alors et prend le membre en bouche. Les gémissements se transforment alors en cris de bien-être. Et Naruto, observant le visage de Sasuke tiraillé par le plaisir ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy. Son envie de lui ne fait que croitre. Il cesse donc de lui prodiguer du plaisir et commence à se lécher les doigts. Quand Sasuke le voit faire, il comprend ce qui va se passer et, paniqué, il envoit un coup de pied dans le ventre de Naruto et se met à ramper en arrière. La douleur a un peu refroidi le blond. Naruto se précipite alors vers Sasuke pour se répandre en excuses et tenter de le calmer. « Sasuke… gomen. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. hontoni, gomen » lui murmure-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. La dernière chose que voulait Naruto c'était bien d'effrayer son Sasuke. Au son de la voix de Naruto, Sasuke s'apaisa immédiatement. « ii desu. –hé ? – ii desu. Tu peux y aller. Mais si tu vas trop vite, je me charge de t'anéantir ».

Le cœur de Naruto manque un battement. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sasuke ? Comment peut-il être si mignon et rester si froid en même temps ? Naruto est totalement conquis. Pour montrer son contentement, il se jète sur la bouche de Sasuke et s'assure de lui faire perdre complètement pied.

C'est l'aurore. Sasuke s'est endormi. Naruto, à ses côtés, réfléchit. Il y a tant de choses qu'il rêve de dire à Sasuke, tant de moments qu'il veut partager avec lui. Mais il sait que ces moments resteraient un rêve. Et il comprend. Il comprend ce qu'Itachi avait placé en lui. Il sait même comment le déclencher. C'était évident si on y réfléchissait. Après tout, Itachi ne l'a-t-il pas accusé d'être un idiot de rêveur quand il a dit qu'il garderait Sasuke en vie tout en l'empêchant de s'en prendre à Konoha ? Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour eux deux. Mais Itachi a trouvé la solution. Alors qu'il se rhabille, des larmes coulent le long des joues de Naruto, silencieuses. Il doit le faire. Pour le bien de Konoha. Parce que peu importe ce que dira Naruto, Sasuke n'abandonnera pas sa vengence. Il se place au dessus du garçon endormi. Il doit faire confiance à Itachi et à ce qu'il a placé en lui, sinon il ne pourra jamais passer à l'action. Il se remémore alors tout ce qu'Itachi a fait pour son petit frère. Et dans une dernière prière à son amoureux, il abat la lame sur Sasuke de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune garçon dort encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide poisseux couler sur sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il constate que ce liquide est du sang. Et qu'il tient son épée à la main. En découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'autre bout de Kusanagi, ses yeux s'agrandissent, sa respiration se bloque et son coeur se met à battre à toute vitesse, s'affolant. Car l'épée plonge directement dans le cœur de Naruto. Au moment où son souffle lui revient, Sasuke se met à crier.

Itachi a placé en Naruto la possibilité d'imposer un sceau à Sasuke : un sceau qui l'empêchera de poser les pieds dans Konoha, un sceau qui, héla, ne peut s'enclencher que si la vie de Sasuke est réellement menacée. Naruto a donc prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'Itachi ait pensé aux protections nécessaires pour éviter que Sasuke ne courre le moindre risque. Et ça a été le cas. C'est face au sourire d'un Naruto heureux et soulagé que Sasuke se tient. Il n'accepte pas, ne veut pas comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Un filet de sang coule le long du menton de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne l'essuye pas, soit parce qu'il ne veut pas gâcher ses dernières forces, soit parce qu'il n'en a déjà plus assez. Alors Naruto peut alors dire à son bien-aimé ce qu'il a rêvé de lui dire depuis bien longtemps, avant même que celui-ci ne parte de Konoha, la chose la plus importante parmi toutes celles qu'il veut encore partager avec lui : « Suki dayo, sasuke ». Sous l'état de choc, Sasuke regarde le corps de Naruto s'effondrer et reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer, du bout des lèvres : « usuratonkaichi … »

Mais désormais personne n'écoutera ce surnom. Personne ne lui criera de revenir. Personne ne lui courra après lorsqu'il partira de nouveau. Personne ne l'empêchera de sombrer dans la vengeance. Personne ne l'empêchera d'oublier qui il est réellement. Sasuke, perdu, se met à pleurer. Il sanglote, comme un enfant, et serre le corps de Naruto contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut, comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir.

Avant de partir, Sasuke laisse le corps de Naruto face aux portes de Konoha. Il sait que c'est là qu'il aurait voulu être enterré. Il voulait devenir Hokage après tout. Repensant au rêve à jamais perdu de Naruto, Sasuke décide qu'il est grand temps de pardonner à Konoha. Et il s'en va, emportant avec lui une mèche blonde. Il sait que penser à son blond ne fera que le faire souffrir, mais il a besoin de ces souvenirs. Il a besoin de savoir que Naruto a vraiment fait parti de sa vie, même pour l'espace de quelques heures.


End file.
